


Dabble Drabbles

by will_conqueror1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_conqueror1/pseuds/will_conqueror1
Summary: Collection of Buffy the Vampire Slayer drabbles.





	1. 2 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> Will update whenever I have anything new to post.

She walked in through the back door, checking the time on the microwave. 2 A.M. It was time. She picked up the phone, dialing the familiar number. "Sorry to wake you, Giles. I just wanted to let you know I'm back from patrol."

He looked at his alarm clock. 2 A.M. It was time. As if on cue the phone rang, he picked it up quickly. "Thank you for calling." He said after listening for a moment. "I'll see you in the morning." He hung up, smiling, and settled back in bed closing his eyes, sleep finding him soon after.


	2. Lost Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene in season 2's "Inca Mummy Girl". Hint of Buffy/Giles

She groaned. Her landing wasn't as painful as she expected, probably because she landed on her unconscious watcher instead of the bottom of the sarcophagus, but it still knocked the wind out of her. She looked down, Giles was definitely unconscious, and he actually looked more peaceful than usual. She smiled, still slightly disoriented. She reached up, fixing his glasses, which had been perched comically askew on his face. Her hand stayed near his face for a few moments.  She heard a yell and was brought back to the fight going on. "Right. Mummy." She said moving back into action.


	3. Itch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy has a run-in with a demon.

"Giles!" Buffy called out, barging into his apartment. "Giles!"

"Buffy, what's wrong?" He asked, rushing over to her, checking for injuries.

Her hands were moving spastically over her body as if she were possessed. "Demon. I slayed it but…" She trailed off.

He couldn't see any wounds or blood at all. "But what?" he asked.

"He turned to dust and now I itch." She said, continuing to scratch.

He burst out in laughter, familiar with the demon. "Not dust, Buffy. Itching powder. You slayed an itchy demon." He shook his head, wondering what the Hellmouth would throw at them next.


	4. Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is just a game of chess. Buffy/Giles.

She smiled as she walked away from his apartment. It had been easy really, a brush of the hand here, a Freudian slip there. It was starting to look like a game of chess. They'd had this back and forth going for weeks, she knew it would only be a matter of time before one of them went in for the checkmate. And being that he was the emotional marathon man, she knew it would probably be her. This game, however, didn't have any losers. If this ended the way she hoped; they would both be winners. Check and mate.


	5. Needle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ripper finds solace in the needle. Pre-series.

The needle slid into his arm easily. If someone asked him why he didn't know what he'd say, he couldn't tell anymore if he was trying to feel more, or less. It could all end tonight. Ethan said he had an alternative to the heroin, something even more intoxicating. He'd try anything once, as long as it made the voices go away, the ones telling him he wasn't good enough, it was never enough. Until it was, he'd have to find solace the only way he knew how. He pushed the liquid into his veins as he fell into oblivion.


	6. Crumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giles and Wesley share a moment of understanding. Buffy season 4. Angel season 1, following the events of "Five by Five."

He sat silently, listening to the man on the other end of the line crumble. He felt bad he hadn't called them sooner, to warn them about Faith. He knew all too well what the younger man was going through, to suffer at the hands of someone once believed to be an ally. The physical wounds would heal over time; the emotional ones wouldn't be so easy. After two years he still had nightmares about the night spent at Angelus' hand. Finally he spoke, "It'll take time, but if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call. I'll be here."


	7. Linger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy is turned. Buffy/Giles

She lingered outside his door, waiting for him to invite her inside. He was the last one left. He supposed there was some sort of irony in it. It was his fault, as her Watcher, that she was turned in the first place. It had been quick for the others, but now they were gone and he knew he was next. He could hide in his apartment as long as he wanted, but eventually she would take him, and a small part of him wanted it. He wanted his human worries to be over, to spend eternity at her side.


	8. Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giles learns a lesson in sacred duty.

He was only ten when he looked up at his father, his eyes wide and innocent, but they wouldn't be for long. He was only ten and vampires were just fairy tales, that's what he'd always been told, until now. It was too much; he couldn't possibly be expected to remember all of this. He was only ten, and he was being handed a cross, holy water and a stake and being told it was his sacred duty. He was only ten and he didn't know what sacred duty meant. When he was forty he finally figured it out. "Buffy…"


	9. Float On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giles spends a hot summer day in the pool.

He hummed as he floated across the water. It wasn't often he found himself in the unique position to take advantage of the pool at his apartment complex.

"Modest Mouse?"

He opened one eye, squinting against the sun. "Buffy." He said, recognizing the figure. "Trouble?"

"No, I came to annoy you into letting me use the pool for the day actually." She said as she sat at the edge of the pool, her feet dangling into it. "You never answered my question about Modest Mouse."

He started singing the words. "We'll all float on…"

"It seemed appropriate at the time."


End file.
